


Beginnings And First Times

by missjay1988



Series: Sex And Comfort [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been pursuing you for weeks, sending you dark, heated looks and slow, easy smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings And First Times

He’s been pursuing you for weeks, sending you dark, heated looks and slow, easy smiles.

He’s taken to calling random staff meeting that have nothing to do with your area or duties; after every meeting, he attempts to corner you in the room, just the two of you. He seems to look for you everywhere, and if he catches your eye, he automatically moves towards you, no matter who he was with.

Despite the fact that those looks cause sparks to run down your spine and a heat to settle in your belly (and your cheeks – damn your fair complexion), you’ve been doing your best to avoid him. It just doesn’t make sense, his apparent interest in you. Khan is the captain; you’re only a teacher meant to tutor the children aboard the ship. He is gorgeous: the classic definition of tall, dark, and handsome. You have no interest in being the butt of a joke (again), and on the off chance that he is actually interested in you sexually (ha!), he won’t be after he learns your…secret. 

Most people on the ship are massive gossips and you’ve heard the rumors about the captain’s preferences when it comes to the women (and men) who grace his bed. He prefers sophistication, skillful execution. Experience.

And you have none. 

You’ve made it through almost a quarter of your life having done, well, nothing. Your experience amounts to a simple kiss and that was six years ago. You seriously doubt you have anything that Khan would be interested in.

Still. You can’t help but allow your mind to wander. His large hands on your skin, gripping your hips as he pushes into your heat. His warm bulk holding you captive against the bed. His chameleon eyes locked on your own. His lips on your neck as you throw your head back…

Rolling your eyes in self-disgust, you gather the last of your things, making your way out of the classroom and towards your own room. You barely manage to swallow a yelp as you literally run into him right outside the door. He wraps his hands around your upper arms to balance you, the heat from his body seeping into yours immediately. His low chuckle sends bolts of pure pleasure down your spine.

You feel a blush settling in. Fuck. “I – I apologize, Captain. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

He sends you another one of those easy smiles, letting his hands run down your arms before clasping them behind his back. “Quite all right. I’m sure you weren’t expecting me to be waiting right outside your door, either.”

“Uh…” His voice short-circuits your brain for a moment. “You have something you wish to discuss with me? About the curriculum or a student, I assume?” You lead the way back into your classroom, setting your belongings on your desk.

“Yes and no.” You jump as you realize he’s standing right behind you, not exactly touching but still crowding you against the desk. “I do wish to speak with you, but it has nothing to do with your duties.”

His hands land firmly on your hips, turning you to face him. He doesn’t step back to accommodate your change in position. Your nose brushes his chest and his scent makes your knees buckle. His grip tightens and he easily lifts you onto the desk. Your legs are pressed into his lower stomach; your breath catches at the strength pushing against you. After one last squeeze to your hips, he runs his hands down the outside of your thighs, callouses catching on the fabric of your skirt. You can’t help but stare at them as his thumbs rub gentle circles on the insides of your knees.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The words snap you to attention and you manage to meet his gaze with your own. His smile is smug. His eyes (a dark blue at the moment) however, are gentle, almost questioning. “I’ve seen you turn down a…persistent…suitor. Avoidance was not the tactic you employed.” The amusement in his voice gives you the courage to grin. He is correct, after all. Your method involved a knee to the groin. “You’re interested, but uncertain. Why?”

Your hands are twisting together nervously in your lap and he reaches out with his right hand to stop them. “I – I don’t – it doesn’t make sense. There’s no logical reason for you to seriously pursue me.” You’re unable to hold his gaze anymore and you can feel your cheeks going darker, this time from mortification. “You’re…you know.” You pull one hand away from his to gesture at him. “And I’m not.”

His hands rise to your face, his left stopping to cup your cheek, light but firm. Sure in his intentions, in his welcome. His other hand brushes stray pieces of hair off your forehead, his fingers wrapping themselves around the soft strands. “You are beautiful. Real.”

You let your eyes drift shut. “What do you want?”

“You. I want you, anyway you’ll let me. In bed, and out. Under me, on top of me, beside me. Curled up in my arms, grading papers. Panting my name as I take you.” The hand on your thigh moves higher. “I’ve been reading about you for months. There’s more to you than physical beauty. Your students love you. The newest crew members are the most promising, and they all attribute it to you. You’re intelligent and passionate. About this ship and the people aboard it, about learning, about teaching. That thirst and intellect is very…stimulating.” He smiles slightly at your chuckle. “I’ve been planning this for far longer than I’ve been pursuing you, and I am sure in my intentions and desire for you. You are everything I want. You, just as you are. What are your current thoughts on that?”

“I’m a virgin.”

The words are out before you can stop them and the subsequent silence is deafening. You force your eyes open. You expect disbelief, pity, maybe even disappointment.

It’s not what you get. 

You didn’t think it was possible, but he’s managed to move even closer. You can feel him, hot and hard, pressing against your calf through his uniform and the material of your skirt. His eyes are wide, only a small ring of color visible. His breathing is uneven. The hand in your hair tightens, tilting your head back, forcing your mouth to drop open.

The kiss still manages to take you by surprise. He doesn’t ask for permission, groaning as he gets his first taste of you. He’s gentle in his exploration, seeming to understand that you have no idea how to respond. His tongue strokes against yours, and a whimper escapes from the tightness in your throat. Reaching up, you touch him from the first time, wrapping your hands around his arms. He coaxes your tongue into his mouth, sucking lightly before starting to pull back. He ends the kiss with a indulgent nibble to your bottom lip.

“Come with me. To my quarters.” His voice is low and rough. The hand on your cheek slides down your side to your hip, gripping tight. It’s stated as an order, but you can hear the question in his tone.

“Yes, sir.” Later, when you think back, you’ll be surprised at the confidence in your voice. For now, you savor the pressure around your waist and the feel of your body sliding against his as he sets you back on your feet, the flash of heat in his eyes at your cheeky reply.

He keeps you tucked close to his side as he helps you gather your things and you make your way to his rooms. You are thankful that the corridors are sparsely populated and he replies to the few greetings with his typical nod of acknowledgement. When you cautiously wrap an arm around his waist halfway to your destination, he rewards you with a kiss on the top of your head.

By the time the two of you reach his door, the butterflies in your belly have reached full throttle. He leads you into the sitting room, stopping only to set your things on a low table next to the couch and kick off shoes. He grabs for your hand and entwines your fingers together. He starts down a hallway, lightly pulling you behind him.

The lighting in his bedroom consists of a bedside table lamp that casts a soft glow on the oversized bed covered in black sheets. He stops by the edge of the bed, doesn’t give you a chance to think, to question.

This kiss is harder than the first, a possession rather than an introduction. He’s holding you flush against his chest and your hands slip into the short hair at the nape of his neck, clenching softly. He groans, the sound vibrating through your breasts. His hands slip under your sweater and camisole. They push on the fabric, hands sweeping up your back, electricity igniting at every point of contact. He breaks the kiss and pulls the material over your head, tossing them to the side. His hands fall to your waist. He dips his head to nose at your jaw, dropping wet kisses and gentle nips. You moan quietly at the feel of two fingers nudging under the waistband of your skirt, pressing into the skin covering the back of your left hip. As he sucks a kiss on your collarbone, he’s pushing the skirt off your hips.

You fight the urge to cover yourself. You’ve never felt more naked than you do at that moment, standing in only your lacy bra and panties. His dark gaze feels like a caress, skimming over your body. He reaches over to pull the bedding down. This time you are unable to stop the yelp as he sweeps you off your feet, setting you on the bed. You wiggle around to get comfortable amongst the pillows and you feel an unexpected surge of giddiness when the action forces a growl from him.

He keeps his eyes on you as he starts to strip, only losing contact as he pulls the sweater of his uniform over his head. You can’t help but follow his hands, running down his chest to land on his belt buckle. Undoing the belt quickly, he unsnaps and unzips his trousers, the sounds echoing through the room. He smirks, thumbs hooking on the waistband. He must have hooked boxers as well, because inches of lightly tanned skin appear as he pushes the fabric off his hips.

Before you get a chance to completely take him in, he’s crawling towards you. His knees are planted by your hips and his hands are flat on the bed by your head. He just stares down at you, his eyes almost black, a slight smile tilting his mouth.

His body surrounds you completely. His dark hair is curling, falling over his forehead. He is muscled, muscles that are the product of hard work rather than the gym. His long body is lightly covered in hair. The heat rolling off of him is both comforting and exciting. He smells of sweat, arousal, and soap, and a deep breath of the scents send your head spinning.

He’s entirely intoxicating.

Your hands flutter in the air for a moment before landing on his chest, smoothing over hot skin. His eyes close in appreciation. Opening them a minute later, he drops a kiss to the corner of your mouth. He braces himself on his left arm, using the other to cup your left breast. Your hands knead his shoulders at the first swipe of his thumb over the swollen nipple, and they go completely lax when he pulls it deeply into his mouth.

You feel every pull of his mouth deep in your stomach, and you can’t help but rock your hips in time. His right hand slides down your left side as he pulls his mouth away from your body. You whimper at the loss. Reaching your hip, he presses you firmly into the mattress. He glides down your body, dropping random kisses along the way. Once he reaches the top of your damp curls, he catches your eyes, a wicked promise in his gaze. You moan helplessly. “Oh god.”

His chuckle is just as dark and wicked as he lifts your legs to wrap them around his shoulders, using his shoulders to hold you open. The first touch of his mouth sends your hips flying off the bed, but he rolls with the movement smoothly. He never holds you down like you distantly expect; instead he constantly moves with you, somehow anticipating how each flick of his tongue will affect you. One hand has a solid grip on your ass, while the other rubs those maddening circles on your waist.

He gives a particularly strong suck to your clit, and you scratch your fingers through his hair, sparing a scrambled thought to make a mental note about the full body shudder that causes. He redoubles his efforts, no longer languid, but determined and forceful. He pushes you over the edge, gentling you with soothing licks.

He finally pulls away when your squirming is from discomfort rather than arousal. You chuckle when you notice he’s momentarily distracted by your chest as you take deep breaths. The sound snaps him back and he crawls up your body, nose dragging up your neck so he can reach your right ear. “May I have you?”

His voice rumbles through your body, and you shudder. Remembering his earlier words ( _I want you, anyway you’ll let me. In bed, and out. Under me, on top of me, beside me. Curled up in my arms, grading papers. Panting my name as I take you._ ), you know that he’s talking more than just physically, more than just tonight. It doesn’t change your answer. “Yes.”

Permission received, he takes your mouth in a rough kiss. You submit easily, sliding your hands down his back. When he pulls away to mouth at your shoulder, you gather your courage and move your hands down until they’re cupping his ass, squeezing gently. His hips buck forward, pushing his length along the crease of your thigh and hip.

Distracted by the feeling, you’re startled when you feel two fingers at your entrance. Before he can pull away in concern, your legs fall open easily. He presses an understanding and apologetic kiss behind your ear, and eases his fingers inside, testing your readiness. Finding the way aided by your arousal and earlier climax, he slips his fingers out. He pushes up on one arm and uses his free hand to push your hair out of your face, cups your cheek. “I need you to trust me. And breathe.”

Smiling up at him, you turn your head slightly to press a soft kiss to his palm. His breathing hitches at the loving gesture, and in that moment, you understand that you have as much power of him as he does you, and you promise yourself silently that you’ll work to prove you deserve it.

He reaches down position himself, and with one last deep breath from both of you, he slowly pushes inside. He meets little resistance, slipping in smoothly. A deep groan slips from him at your heat and the involuntary clench of your inner muscles. Once he’s in as far as he can go, he looks up from where he was watching himself disappear into your body. Seeing your head thrown back and eyes clenched tight, he whispers your name.

Hearing the worry in his voice, you catch his gaze, letting him search for answers. Your eyes are cloudy, almost black, only a thin rim of color visible. Color is high on your cheeks and your lips are red and swollen. You’re panting lightly, overwhelmed by the sensations. “Move. Please, Khan, move.” Instinct takes over and you lift your legs to wrap them around his waist.

Reassured and quickly losing control, he pulls back slightly and pushes back in. His thrusts are slow and measured, but strong and assured. Each thrust pushes him a bit further inside and you tighten your legs, unwilling to let him move away again. You’re panting his name, mixed with _please_ and he manages to look smug and overwhelmed at the same time.

His right thumb reaches down to brush your clit over and over, sending bolts of electricity up your spine. Dipping his head, he drags your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently. Combined with another swipe of his thumb, you tumble over the edge for a second time, shouting his name. He stops moving as you climax, whispering endearments.

As soon as your muscles relax and your legs loosen around his waist, he starts thrusting again, a bit faster and harder, working for his own completion. You manage to make your body work, and you lift your hand, scratching his scalp gently. When your fingers catch on the strands and pull accidently, he thrusts once more before freezing and emptying himself inside you.

He manages to catch himself from falling on you at the last second and carefully pulls out. He rolls onto his back, dragging you with him until you’re settled against his chest. A few moments later, he drags the blankets over you. You burrow deeper into his chest, tucking your head under his chin. He only tightens his arms to pull you closer and drops a kiss on the top of your head. You kiss the skin closest to your mouth and you feel warmer and safer than you ever have before.

“No more meetings. Please.” You fall asleep to his rumble of laughter.


End file.
